undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Double D
Double D is a wrestler from the world of CAW. He is currently signed with YWE (Youtube Wrestling Entertainment), SWE (Silvio Wrestling Entertainment), & YTW. He is a former YWE Champion U.S. Champion, Tag Team Champion, & Hardcore Championship. He is brothers with fellow YWE Superstars Phsycoz & Crazyone, He is the second oldest child. YWE (2008-present) Debut & New Mexicoolz Double D would debut alongside his older brother Phsycoz as the New Mexicools at Armageddon where they defeated Mo' Money (Bruizah & Yung Kash) in a Tag Team Match to become the new YWE Tag Team Champions in their debut match. At Backlash, the New Mexicoolz would retain their titles against TNA Invasion (Styles E & Jay Samoa). At Judgement Day, the New Mexicoolz would lose their tag titles to the new tag team of The Power Trip (Tornado & Thunder). At Night Of Champions, the New Mexicoolz would lose a rematch to The Power Trip for the Tag Titles. At Summerslam, Double D would yet again face The Power Trip for the Tag Titles, but this time he would team up with his younger brother Crazy One yet it proved no difference after they lost. Multiple Championships & Breakup of The New Mexicoolz Feud with Crazy One & Longest Reigning YWE Champion Various Feuds & Move to Smackdown Feud with Silvio & Face Turn At Vengeance he start a feud with Silvio who debuted and DD says YWE don't deserve a rookie like Silvio, then Silvio challenge Double D to come in ring and then Silvio speared him. At Payback 2016 DD would face Silvio in a losing effort. At Survivor Series Double D beat Silvio in a NQ match but was hit once again with a spear after match by Silvio. At TLC he compete in a 6 man battle royal for #1 contender for Undisputed Heavyweight Championship, Double D come early to attack Silvio and then he eliminate him but later was eliminated by Silvio who return for revenge. At Royal Rumble 2017 DD would lose the final match in this rivaly and then he shake and rise the hand of Silvio, turning Face for first time since 2010. Reunite of New Mexicoolz & Feud with Bro Code At WrestleMania 6 he help his big brother Phsycoz who answer at SWED' open challenge for Tag Team titles, reunite the New Mexicoolz, that match would end as draw after both teams was count out, after this match DD shake the hand of his brother and make peace. At Extreme Rules NM would beat SWED for tag team titles in a tornado extreme rules match, that was Double D's first title wins since 2013. At Nitro they beat SWED in a rematch, but both Double D and Phsycoz was attacked by Bro Code (Lula and Ginji). At Money In The Bank New Mexicoolz would lose the title to Bro Code after Kid Wild, the brother of Lula and Ginji, come out to help his brothers to win. For Summerslam 2017 Double D, Phsycoz and Crazyone would face all members of Bro Code for tag team titles (Freebird rule). At Summerslam New Mexicoolz win the tag team titles from Bro Code. At Night Of Champions they would lose the Tag Team championships to SWED after Lula caused a distraction by coming out with Phsycoz and Crazy One go after him, and Double D was pinned by Francaios. At Hell in a Cell Double D and Crazyone would lose a Triple Threat Hell in a Cell Match to SWED also involving Bro Code. At Survivor Series New Mexicoolz beat Bro Code (Gilji and Kid Wild) in a Tag Team Match. At Battleground New Mexicoolz beat Diamond Deauce and Azrael. At Royal Rumble he entered as number 6 but was eliminated by DoggyDog. YTW (2014-present) Season 1: Debut & Hardcore Champion Double D would debut at Extreme Rules in an Triple Threat Extreme Rules Match to determine the first ever YTW Champion, but he would end up losing to RRS. At Over The Limit, Double D would defeat Adrian Legacy in an Extreme Rules Match. At Money In The Bank, Double D would compete in the Smackdown MITB Match where he lost to B-Mad. At Night of Champions, Double D would defeat Adrian Legacy to become the first ever YTW Hardcore Champion. At Hell In A Cell, Double D would distract Adrian Legacy during Legacy's match with RRS, which allowed for RRS to capitalize and defeat Adrian Legacy. SWE (2015-Present) Debut & Championship Pursuit: Losing Streak According to rumors Double D would sign an agreement with the SWE , Officially debuts at Extreme Rules 2015, where after the match between Mario Sanchez and Carlettinho valid for the SWE Championship, performs a Frog Splash on the champion Mario. At Over The Limit, Double D would be the Special Guest Referee in the SWE Title Match between the champion Mario Sanchez & Carlettinho, where Mario would end up retaining. After the match, Double D would hold Mario's hand up and then clothesline him. At Payback, Double D would face Mario for the SWE title in his debut match where he ended up losing after he got attacked by Carlettinho while the ref was down. Afterwardsm he would get attacked by Carlettinho, then get saved by Mario, then thrown out of the ring by Mario. At King Of The Ring, Double D would lose a Triple Threat Match for the SWE Championship to Mario Sanchez that also involved Carlettinho. At Money in the Bank, Double D would get one last shot against Mario for the SWE title in a Last Man Standing Match where he would lose. After missing out at Summerslam, Double D would return at NOC where challenged Vixx to match for the US Title, which he would end up losing. At Hell In A Cell, Vixx would once again challenge for the US Title in a Fatal 4 Way Match, which would be won by Phenom. At Survivor Series he team up with DJ Hero and Jack 2D (team Smackdown) against Team Raw (Jacob Cass, Straight Code Star & Johnny Curtis) but they lose, making his 6 loss in SWE without winning. At TLC Double D lost to Jack 2D in a SIngle Match for the European championship. PWC (2017-present) Double D would make a surprise debut with PWC (Pro Wrestling Caw) at the end of their first CPV, Payback. Double D would appear at the end of the main event walking down the entrance ramp, while a shocked Max Mercury looked on, and stepped into the ring for he challenged his brother Crazy One for his newly won PWC World Championship. At Extreme Rules, Double D would lose to Crazy One in a Steel Cage Match for the PWC World Championship. Championships & Accomplishments YWE: *YWE Champion - 2x *YWE United States Champion - 1x *YWE Hardcore Champion - 2x *YWE Tag Team Champion - 4x with Phsycoz (4), Crazy One (1) *Second Grand Slam Champion *Third Triple Crown Champion *2011 Most Improved Superstar of the Year *2011 Match of the Year - with Phsycoz at Hell in a Cell *2012 Superstar of the Year YTW: *YTW Hardcore Champion - 1x (Current) EWE: * EWE United States Champion - 1x CAW Wrestling Observer: * 5 Star Match (2011) - YWE Summerslam 2011: Double D vs. Phsycoz © * 5 Star Match (2011) - YWE Hell In A Cell 2011: Double D vs. Phsycoz * 5 Star Match (2012) - YWE Summerslam 2012: Double D vs. Phenom © * 5 Star Match (2013) - YWE Wrestlemania 4: Double D © vs. PJ Skillz CAW Wrestling Illustrated: * CWI Hall of Famer (Class of 2019) - as part of New Mexicoolz * Ranked No.5 in the Top 5 Best Teams of 2018 Category:CAW Category:YWE Category:New Mexicoolz